1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to ceramic-metal compounds also termed inclusion compounds, intercalation compounds, or solid solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
References showing intercalation of a chalcogenide cathode, such as TiS.sub.2, with an alkali metal ion are Klemann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,451 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,674. The reaction is conducted in the presence of an organometallic alkali metal salt dissolved in an organic solvent as an electrolyte in an electrolytic cell. The nonaqueous electrolyte salts are alkali metal salts of boron or aluminum containing organic groups. In addition, Coetzer et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,215 disclose electrochemical cells having nonaqueous electrolytes and cathodes derived from, for instance, Co.sub.3 O.sub.4 which are capable of intercalation of an ionized form of an anode metal such as an alkali or alkaline earth metal.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,480 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,171 to Dines et al, high surface area, finely divided particle size, and small crystallite diameter is obtained in chalcogenides of the formula MX.sub.y wherein M is a metal selected from group IVb, Vb and molybdenum and tungsten transition metals of the Periodic Table of the Elements, X is a chalcogenide selected from the group consisting of sulfur, selenium, and tellurium and y is a number of two to about four. These chalcogenides, which are suitable for forming intercalation compounds, are prepared by the low temperature non- aqueous precipitation of the MX.sub.y compounds from solutions comprising mixtures of the salts of the above metals with solutions of or slurries of sources of sulfide, selenium, or telluride ions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,319 to Lee et al, methods are disclosed for producing high strength, fine grain, sintered ceramic articles from ceramic particles by a method of hot pressing involving the use of a rapid heating rate. There is no indication that the ceramic particles contain an intercalated metal.